Information processing by cutaneous tactile systems may be utilized when the effectiveness of a conventional channel is limited, as in high noise environments; when existing channels are overtaxed, as in jet and space control systems; or when existing channels suffer a deficit, as in the sensory losses of deafness and blindness. Of increasing interest are the sensory characteristics associated with advancing age and those associated with pathologies that may affect neural functioning. There are still sizeable gaps in our knowledge of important fundamental characteristics of the cutaneous sensory systems. The aim of the proposed experiments is to extend our understanding of the psychophysical characteristics of responses to vibrotactile stimulation in humans. Intimately related to this is a better understanding of the morphological structure of the receptors involved. We also plan to investigate the fine structure of the Pacinian corpuscle. The experiments fall into five general problem areas: spatiotemporal aspects of vibrotactile sensation, sensory interactions among cutaneous mechanoreceptor systems, interaction between vibrotaction and other sense modalities (cutaneous and non-cutaneous), characteristics of cutaneous sensory systems as a function of aging and handedness, and the detailed anatomical features of the Pacinian corpuscle.